


please keep him safe

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: "you have to promise me. that you won't do anything with him."





	please keep him safe

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA bamboozled

smoking was a terrible habit, but junmyeon had never been able to break it. not that he had particularly tried, either. he figured he should've put on more than just a robe before stepping out onto his balcony to have a smoke, but the sweat on his skin still hadn't dried yet, and he wasn't about to get clothing dirty needlessly. he'd be in for a shower in a few minutes, anyway. 

there was a sound at the back of his throat, in protest, when jongdae plucked the stick out of his hand and took a drag. he laughed at junmyeon, sticking his tongue out and pressing it playfully back in between the older man's lips. 

"i just got off the phone with kyungsoo. he called you, by the way." 

yeah, they usually called around that time on days that junmyeon remembered. he had been forced into it by the man in front of him, jongdae claiming kyungsoo was such a good kid, that he'd be good for junmyeon's attitude. but that didn't really make sense, considering he was about as sour as a lemon, towards just about everyone. it was obvious, though, how much he cared about jongdae.

"why did you answer my phone?" he finished off the cigarette, putting it out on the railing. 

"he thinks you hate him."

"i don't, though?"

jongdae just rolled his eyes, staring junmyeon down. he looked unimpressed. "yeah, well, you sure act like it, considering how much you ignore the fuck out of everything he does," he sighed, placing his hand on top of his boss'. "you have to promise me. that you won't do anything with him."

junmyeon didn't know what to say to that, so instead he asked, "do anything? you just told me to stop ignoring him."

"junmyeon." he never got that serious.

"what,"

"promise me you won't sleep with him."

" _what_?"

" _promise_ me. please."

he didn't say anything to that, and a desperate flash of emotion wavered jongdae's stony expression. 

"i know you, and i know your type. you can't lead him on like that."

"what if i have feelings for him?"

"please never let it come to that." jongdae leaned forward, kissing him for a few moments. "keep him at a distance."

junmyeon went to turn away, but the hand on his jaw was firm. 

"he'd be crushed if he found out about us, you know that. so, just... please, junmyeon."

**Author's Note:**

> i got u


End file.
